


If I lost you...

by CollapsarInSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollapsarInSpace/pseuds/CollapsarInSpace
Summary: "Que suis-je sensé penser ?" c'est assurément la question que tout le monde se pose dans ce vaisseau, la disparition du leader de Voltron n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin, mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça... Si seulement le jeune paladin rouge n'avait la lourde responsabilité de remplacer leur compagnon disparu, si seulement ça ne s'était pas passé de cette façon... Si seulement il posait moins de problèmes au sein de sa propre équipe... Si il savait il qu'il est loin d'être le seul préoccupé... Si il n'avait pas commencé à se transformer...





	1. Réaliser

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Avant de vous laisser divaguer à la lecture de cette petite crotte écrite par mes soins je tenais à vous parler de quelques petites choses, si vous le permettez :)
> 
> -Cette fanfiction peut s'avérer troublante (je préfère annoncer, même si vous la ressentez autrement ^^)  
> -Cette fanfic traitera de relations romantiques et amicales entres les personnages, si vous êtes homophobes, cette fiction n'est pas pour vous.  
> -Cette œuvre garde un certain rapport avec l'histoire originale et se passe vers la fin de la deuxième saison, vous pourriez donc être spoilé(e)s, je tiens à vous prévenir. (je pense qu'on peut oublier l'histoire du spoil mais quand j'ai écrit ça elle venait juste de sortir (et j'ai kinda la flemme de changer ma formulation XD)  
> -(Aussi cette fanfiction est plus light que weakness (un peu plus vieille aussi), si vous préférez l'angst "doux" bienvenue XD)
> 
> Je m'excuse pour ce speech barbant, mais je trouve le fait de vous informer normal et important (évitons les mauvaises surprises) sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! J'attends vos retours avec impatience :) 
> 
> En tout cas,  
> Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce premier chapitre !  
> Les prochains (les trois prochains pour être précis(e)) vont êtres postés dans la foulée (ils sont déjà écrits) mais le rythme se calmera après ça, je m'excuse d'avance si je ne suis pas très réguliers mais j'ai les cours et je bosse sur plusieurs trucs en même temps donc, pardon d'avance! De plus j'essaie de produire de plus longs chapitres...  
> J'espère en tout cas que auras plu à une personne au moins :) Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, tout conseil est toujours bon a prendre non ? Merci encore !  
> Sur ce, je vous laisse !  
> A bientôt !
> 
> xxx,  
> CollapsarInSpace

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le paladin noir avait disparu, tous les membres du sauveur légendaire s'activaient dans tous les sens, chacun essayait d'aider à sa façon. Pidge recherchait des informations sur les systèmes environnants, Allura et Coran essayaient de capter un quelconque signe de vie, un quelconque signal de détresse, Hunk cuisinait pour remonter le moral des troupes, Lance aidait un peu partout avec détermination, Keith, lui, semblait déconcentré des tâches qu'on lui attribuait, son expressions stoïque habituelle avait laissé place à un rictus amer presque indéfinissable. Quelques fois il sentait les regards inquiets de ses compagnons se poser sur lui, ce qui lui pesait encore plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoirs parler de ce qui le tracassait avec ses amis, mais il préférait se concentrer sur ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux : retrouver Shiro.

-"Pidge, du nouveau ?" demanda Allura de son interface de commandes.

-"Non rien, le néant" répondit Pigde d'un air exaspéré.

-"Ça fait déjà une semaine..."

-"Nous allons y arriver ma chère" réconforta Coran en prenant la princesse dans ses bras.

-"Déjà une semaine... Sérieusement..." soupira Hunk en déposant un plateau de boisson.

-"C'est une semaine de trop sans Shiro..." opina Lance en jetant un regard vers Keith.

Le paladin ne dit rien, à vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment suivi ce que disaient ses camarades, il regardait ses mains avec une expression étrange comme si lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Tout le monde le regardait maintenant avec incompréhension, sans un mot.

Lance jeta un coup d'œil aux autres leur posant une question en silence : "J'y vais ?". Tous semblaient lui répondre un oui direct. Le paladin bleu s'avança avec précaution vers Keith, sans un bruit. Il se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, il hésita, la bouche entrouverte, se préparant mentalement avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers ses compagnons. Leurs regards insistants le forcèrent se retourner vers son ami.

Keith faisait totale abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, un tas de choses affluaient dans sa tête... Ça faisait une semaine... Une semaine de tristesse, de désarroi, de questionnements, d'angoisses... Il redoutait le moment où il devraient retourner en mission, où il devrait être la tête de Voltron, où ils devraient se débrouiller sans Shiro. Pour le moment Allura ne s'était pas encore prononcée sur le fait de lui faire prendre la place de Shiro le temps qu'ils le retrouvent... Et puis il se sentait mal depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'il en savait un peu plus sur lui, sur ses origines, même si la question restait vague. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, même si il restait le même il avait changé quelque part, plus rien ne lui paraissait comme avant.

Lance souffla un bon coup puis posa une main mal assurée sur l'épaule de Keith.

-"Mec... Tout va bien? T'as l'air un peu déboussolé..." dit Lance d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Cette intervention retira Keith de ses pensées. Il se retourna vers son interlocuteur, d'abord avec une moue déboussolée qui laissa vite place à une expression neutre un peu forcée. Le regard inquiet de Lance semblait chercher la moindre faille dans les siens. Rien n'allait en ce moment, tous les membres de Voltron étaient à bout, ça se ressentais. Keith décida de faire comme à son habitude et de cacher ses émotions et ses pensées aux yeux de ses camarades, quitte à ce qu'ils pensent qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment. C'était sa technique pour éviter que les choses empirent.

-"Hein? Euh... Ouais, ça va, je réfléchissait c'est tout... Je... Cette disparition soudaine... Ça me retourne juste un peu là tête..." répondit le paladin d'un air détaché.

-"Ouais ça nous fais tous un peu le même effet tu sais..."

Lance ne voulait pas lâcher le regard de Keith même si celui-ci le fuyait. Ils avaient tous changés d'attitude depuis la disparition de Shiro mais Keith semblait préoccupé par autre chose... Ils avaient beau en parler entre eux, tout faire pour essayer de penser positivement, pour rester une équipe soudée malgré les épreuves, le vide que le leader avait laissé se faisait sentir, mais il n'y avait pas que ça, la petite troupe le savait. Keith leur cachait sans doute quelque chose, ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à le surveiller mais son attitude totalement changée créait un nombre incalculable de questions chez ses compagnons.

Le jeune paladin se dégagea lentement de l'emprise de Lance. Il n'osait pas se confronter aux regards des autres membres de l'équipe non plus. Lance soutenait son regard interrogateur sur lui, il n'était plus du tout à l'aise. La tension montait légèrement, tous ces regard inquiets posés sur lui, il ne voulait pas d'autant d'attention, il fallait se concentrer sur Shiro, c'était la priorité. Il fixait le sol, ses yeux se baladaient frénétiquement entre ses chaussures et celles de son compagnon, qui, en face de son malaise, finit par se retourner vers les autres. Keith profita du manque d'attention de tout le monde pour s'éclipser.

Lance ne pouvait rien faire, ce qui le mettait sur les nerfs, l'impuissance le faisait se sentir inutile, vide. Keith était toujours un peu distant, il avait l'habitude... Mais il n'avait jamais affiché un regard aussi triste devant lui, il avait sa fierté. Le paladin bleu savait pertinemment que la relation de ses deux camarades était très fraternelle, et que Shiro manquait à tout le monde mais qu'il laissait un énorme vide pour Keith. C'est dans ces moments qu'il détestait sa façon d'être, il n'était pas le gars enjoué qu'il laissait paraître, mais c'est ce qu'il laissait croire, le voir sérieux était assez étrange pour les gens qu'il côtoie, il avait l'habitude. Il détestait de plus en plus le creux que Keith creusait entre eux depuis quelques temps, il détestait voir les gens tristes ou seuls, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons de sa présumée rivalité avec le paladin rouge, lui qui était toujours solitaire et qui avait du mal à sourire...   
Lance se retourna donc vers les autres après avoir soudoyé Keith du regard pendant deux bonnes minutes, son expression affichait toute l'impuissance qu'il ressentait. Leurs expressions perplexes le força à se retrouver une énième fois pour découvrir une place vide. Keith s'était enfui de la pièce en une fraction de seconde ne laissant rien qu'une impression de vide.

Le paladin rouge déambulait dans les couloirs sans aucun but. Il avait juste besoin de se vider l'esprit. De ne plus penser à tout ce qui arrivait en ce moment. Les regards que Lance lui adressait le mettaient mal à l'aise. Rien allait, sa vie ressemblait de plus en plus à une compilation d'échecs. Le simple fait de penser lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression que son corps voulait juste tout stopper. Il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer ou à se laisser aller pendant ses séances d'entraînement. Est-ce que les autres l'avaient remarqué ? Est-ce qu'il devenait un problème ? Tout le poussait à se questionner. Il arriva devant sa chambre avec un soupir de soulagement avant de s'y enfermer, à l'écart des regards tristes de ses amis.


	2. Fuite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon voici la suite d' IILY, je sais que c'est plutôt court mais comme dit précédemment plusieurs parties sont déjà écrites depuis pas mal de temps, je ne les modifie pas pour la continuation, sinon ça n'aurait aucun sens..... M'enfin j'espère que malgré le fait que ce chapitre soit très court, vous aurez apprécié le lire :) 
> 
> Merci beaucoup et à bientôt j'espère ! 
> 
> xxx,  
> CollapsarInSpace

Lance se sentait secoué par ce qui venait de se passer, Keith devenait de plus en plus renfermé, à chaque seconde qui passait, il le voyais différemment. La rivalité entre eux avait laissé place à une sorte de malaise insoutenable qui faisait ressortir tous leurs aspects les plus maussades, ce qui n'était pas vraiment d'une grande aide sur le moment. Le jeune paladin restait figé le regard un peu vague, perdu dans ses pensées. La disparition de Shiro était-elle vraiment la seule raison valable pour que Keith devienne aussi étrange ? La rivalité qu'il entretenait avec lui était-elle la seule raison pour laquelle il se sentait si vide de ne plus avoir de discussion ou d'altération avec le paladin rouge ?

"Ça à recommencé, il s'est encore enfui..." Lança Pidge avec frustration avant de se detourner vers Lance.

"Eh ! Tout va bien ?" Relança-t-iel avec inquiétude devant le regard vide de son compagnon.

"Hein ? Euh... Oui... Pardon, je suis un peu fatigué" Répondit-il en secouant la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées.

Cette excuse était sans doute l'une des plus nulles qu'il ait pu sortir, il le savait, mais c'est tout ce à quoi il avait pensé. Rien n'allait plus, plus ça allait, moins il comprenait ce qu'il lui arrivait, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un tel retour intérieur sur les événements et encore moins sur son rival de toujours.

"Je suis désolé, je pense que je vais faire une pause. Je tiens plus. Pardon..." Lança-t-il avec lassitude

"Bonne idée Lance. Une pause nous fera le plus grand bien, on a tous besoin d'un peu de repos en restant aux aguets bien entendu..." Acquiesça Allura dans un léger soupir.

Le paladin bleu se détourna en effectuant une révérence pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère avant de se diriger vers les quartiers du palais. Il marchait la tête basse, tentant d'atteindre sa chambre sans se faire interpeller. Il marqua une courte pause devant la chambre de Keith avant de reprendre sa marche jusqu'à la porte voisine où se trouvait sa chambrée. Il entra et s'effondra sur son lit, le coeur lourd. Ses yeux le brûlaient, il avait du mal à respirer, du mal à penser, les larmes coulèrent sans crier gare. Sans aucune raison. Il se haïssait de ne pas réussir à être comme d'habitude, le clown de service, le pote lourd, le mec marrant, le grand frère... Tout ça partait petit à petit et ça le tuais à petit feu. Il n'arrivait pas à retirer les visages tristes de ses amis de ses pensées. Il se sentait lourd, il avait envie de hurler, de frapper, de défouler toute cette colère sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu'un. Il en avait marre de tout refouler à chaque fois. Et puis Keith qui revenait tout le temps dans son esprit sans vraiment qu'il sache pourquoi... Il n'arrivait même plus à ce comprendre lui même, comment arriverait-il à comprendre les autres ? À les aider ? À être utile ?

Keith se tenait dans un coin de sa chambre, les genoux repliés sur le torse, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Son corps tremblait, il n'en pouvais plus. Il avait peur et il arrivait de moins en moins à le cacher, il n'arrivait plus à cacher ses émotions, il était fichu. S'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions, il n'était pas capable de commander Voltron... Et puis pourquoi lui ? Il ne le méritait pas, il n'était pas à la hauteur... Il n'était même pas entièrement humain, il ne savait pas où aller, il n'avait nulle part où aller, il n'avait jamais eu d'endroit où aller. Peut-être serait-il préférable qu'il parte, pas pour lui, pour ses compagnons, pour leur sécurité... Non c'est faux, il se mentais à lui-même... Il n'était qu'un pure égoïste, un monstre, un raté, comme il l'avait toujours été... Il ne méritait pas ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses compagnons, il était lâche, il n'avait pas de goût. Lance avait raison de le détester, il le comprenait quelque part... Il l'enviait quelque part, il aurait voulu être comme lui, sociable, drôle, agréable à vivre... Lui était seul, égoïste, antipathique, associable... Lance... Son nom faisait écho en Keith depuis quelques temps, il résonnait, il était lumineux, tout son contraire, c’était frustrant... Sa poitrine devint douloureuse, les larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune brun, il enfoui sa tête plus profondément encore, exténué, ses yeux finirent par se fermer, arrêtant dans leur chute ses sanglots...


	3. Premières Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le troisième chapitre d'IILY, j'ai pas grand chose a dire dessus... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, comme toujours ! 
> 
> Merci et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! 
> 
> CollapsarInSpace

_L'atmosphère était trouble, Keith avait un peu de mal à respirer et il faisait sombre, il plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux voir dans l'obscurité poisseuse qui flottais autour de lui. Il finis, tant bien que mal, par distinguer l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvais, chez lui, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il y avait un grand miroir en face de lui, il se leva du canapé et vint se placer devant, comme happé par une force mystérieuse. Le paladin arriva devant l'objet, il se voyait, c'était bien lui, il se détailla comme si c'était la première fois qu' il voyais à quoi il ressemblais. Un mal de crâne violent vint lui serrer les tempes, il ferma les yeux avec force et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Ça durait et c'était douloureux mais il tenta de parer la douleur et de reporter son attention sur le miroir. Tout le monde était derrière lui, visages souriants, Shiro arriva et déposa une main sur son épaule, son regard semblait triste mais remplis d'affection. Puis Lance arriva et vint l'enlacer en posant son torse contre son dos et ses bras autours de ses épaules. Il avait l'impression que s'il détournais les yeux du miroir, que s'il se retournait pour se trouver en face d'eux, ils auraient disparu. Donc il se concentra, sur ce reflet. Son reflet ? Il ne savais pas, ce qu'il y avait en face de lui ne lui ressemble pas... C'était un galra..._

Le jeune brun se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux, un horrible mal de tête et parsemé de courbatures dues à la position dans laquelle il s'était assoupi. Il resta un moment assit à même le sol, à fixer sa lame, déposée plus loin et en prenant le temps de se sentir un peu mieux. Que signifiait ce rêve ? Ce cauchemars ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il avait du mal à tout mettre au clair dans on esprit, tout était flou. Il prit soin de sécher ses larmes avant de se diriger vers la sortie de sa chambre. Il entendit le bruit distinct d'une porte s'ouvrant à sa gauche, un jeune homme au teint caramel en sorti, s'étirant au maximum tout en baillant bruyamment, l'air exténué. Leurs regards se croisèrent et une même expression d'étonnement égaya leurs visages mornes. Keith rougit légèrement en se souvenant de son rêve et se détourna de l'emprise du regard de Lance.

\- 'jour... Dit Lance légèrement déboussolé par l'expression qui teintait le visage de Keith.

\- Salut... Lui répondit l'intéressé.

Le paladin bleu avait l'impression de s'être mal réveillé... Keith rougissait ?! Par un simple regard, il avait réussi à le déboussoler à ce point ? Il savait qu'il était canon, mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.  
Avait-il chaud ? Possible. Avec une tête brûlée comme la sienne. Ou alors il revenait tout simplement de la salle d'entraînement ? Non, il semblait seulement se réveiller avec difficulté, tout comme lui. Il aurait pu être malade, c'était une possibilité, mais il ne semblait pas mal en point. Lance cherchais sans trouver d'explication valable au rouge qui ornait les joues du mulet.

\- Ça va ? Tenta le cubain, inquiet de l'état de santé du brun

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Keith, ce qui le fit sursauter, son visage s'empourpra presque aussitôt. Il détourna vivement le regard pour tenter de cacher sa gêne. La douce voix de Lance et l'inquiétude qui transparaissait dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond mettaient Keith mal à l'aise. Son rêve l'avait énormément chamboulé, c'était troublant pour lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude.

Attendez... Cette expression sur le visage de son rival ne le laissait pas indifférent. Le coeur de Lance battait fort, il était comme en état de choc. Il voyait le paladin rouge le regarder avec des yeux emplis d'incompréhension, avant de se détourner et de commencer à partir.

\- Tu viens Lance ? Lâcha le brun d'un air détaché

Lance ne répondit rien, il entendait, mais c'était comme dans un rêve. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec frénésie avant de partir à la poursuite de son compagnon.  
Tout en marchant derrière Keith, sa tête s'emplissait de questions. Ce sentiment... Il l'avait déjà ressenti, entre la douleur et le bien intense... Cette façon de voir aussi, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il se persuadait que c'était de la rivalité mais sans doute pas en fin de compte... Ouais, il se sentait stupide... Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre de mots sur ce sentiment. C'était douloureux et agréable et ce sentiment il ne l'éprouvai qu'envers cet idiot de mulet.  
Le voir triste le rendait triste et depuis la disparition de Shiro, son envie de rivalité s'était envolée. Il avait envie de prendre soin de lui, de le préserver, de l'aider, de le comprendre. Oh quiznak... C'était beaucoup trop difficile pour lui de se concentrer, il pensait mais son regard se faisait happer par le jeune homme qui marchait devant lui, d'un pas fatigué... Et si...

\- Non, non... Absolument pas! Pensa-t-il tout haut.

\- Mec ? Ça va ? Dit Keith en se retournant vers la source de ces paroles étranges.

\- Hein ? Euh... oui ! En quoi ça te regarde ce que je pense ? Lance parti vers la cuisine d'un pas déterminé, rouge.

Pourquoi tout le monde devenait étrange avec lui ? Keith ne comprenais pas... Il était étranger aux réactions des autres paladins... Il ne comprenais plus rien... Tout était flou, un ras le bol s'installait en lui, tout le frustrait. Il voulu continuer de marcher, légèrement agacé par le fait de ne rien comprendre aux émotions et autres réactions des gens. Il voulait continuer, mais rien ne vint il restait figé sur place, rien ne répondait... Le jeune paladin commença à paniquer, un mal de tête le prit, semblable à celui de son rêve. Il ne comprenais plus son propre corps, il avait mal, son cœur et sa tête le serraient. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se laissant glisser le long du mur. Il tentait d'appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortait, seuls les légers gémissements qu'il émettait pouvaient alerter, mais ils étaient trop faibles. Il essayait de lutter avec toute la force qui lui était donnée, ça faisait mal, ça brulait. Keith senti une douleur vive dans ses mains, il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, ses paumes étaient devenues violettes et cette couleur se propageait, ainsi que la douleur. Il aurait voulu crier mais rien. Pas seulement par douleur, la frustration et la peur qui finirent par l'envahir étaient horriblement désagréables. Il priait pour que ça s'arrête, et sa prière fut entendue. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, son corps se secouait sous l'effet de ses pleurs. Il essayait d'être le plus silencieux possible, il tenta de se relever mais son corps était endolori et il se retrouva au sol presque aussitôt. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. La porte de la cuisine finit par s'ouvrir, laissant ses pleurs entrer dans la pièce.

Lance était assis tranquillement dans la cuisine, Hunk et Pidge discutaient à propos d'une recette, il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il tentait d'oublier sa réaction de gamin 'grandis Lance, sérieusement ! Avoue toi la vérité, ça fait un bout de temps que tu ressens ça, accepte-le, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie' se parlait-il en silence. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Hunk finit par se diriger vers la porte en quête d'un peu d'air frais sans doute, la cuisine était une vraie fournaise. Hunk se posta devant, et à l'ouverture, un bruit extérieur se fit entendre faisant se relever d'un bon le paladin bleu. Ses bruits il les aurais reconnus entre milles, quelqu'un pleurait à vive voix dans le couloir. Il se précipita vers la porte, suivit de près par Pidge. Hunk semblait figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, le paladin bleu appréhendait le moment où ses yeux croiseraient ce qui émettait ses bruits et il avait raison. Ses yeux suivirent le sol avant d'arriver sur... Keith... Keith, en boule, au sol, appuyé contre le mur, tout son dos se secouait avec violence. C'était tellement douloureux, Lance en avait la nausée.


	4. Première douleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quatrième chapitre d'IILY, dorénavant le rythme de parution sera plus calme x) C'était le dernier de la collection des "déjà écrits" donc ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme d'habitude :) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez (ça non plus ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude)
> 
> Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses et vous dit à bientôt !
> 
> See you soon ?   
> CollapsarInSpace

Cette vision venait de briser Lance, il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter pour son rival, quelque chose clochait vraiment et ce n'était pas rien. Le paladin était pétrifié devant cette vision inhabituelle, c'était douloureux, sa poitrine le compressait, il souffrait pour Keith. Il rejeta son regard sur Pidge et Hunk, comme pour chercher une réponse dans leurs regards. Mais tous deux étaient dans le même état que lui : pétrifiés. Le paladin ne savais pas comment réagir, la pression montait en lui lui faisait l'impression qu'il allait littéralement exploser, il était perdu, il se posait trop de questions, il fallait agir. Ses jambes bougèrent presque seules tandis qu'une avalanche de questions se déversait en lui. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Qu'en était la cause ? Keith avait-il mal ? Était-il blessé ? Comment réagirait-il s'il voulait l'aider ? Keith le repousserait-il ? Cette dernière pensée lui fit comme l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Keith... Le repousser ? Il détestait soudainement cette idée. Il arriva à côté du noiraud qui était toujours en boule par terre, son corps se convulsait au rythme de ses pleurs. C'était tellement douloureux.

\- "K-Keith ?"

Keith entendait la voix de Lance, son insécurité, cette peur qui bouffait sa gorge, ces larmes que le Cubain tentait sans doute de cacher. Il voulait répondre, le rassurer, faire comme à son habitude le mec fort, impassible, pour lequel il se faisait passer mais c'était trop tard. Il avait peur, il était un monstre, il avait mal, il était confus, perdu. Il avait besoin d'aide. Ses larmes coulaient à flot, il se sentait horriblement mal... Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Lance hésita de longues secondes avant de poser sa main sur le dos de Keith. Il ne semblait pas savoir comment s'y prendre, tremblant, se posant un tas de questions avant que son instinct ne prenne le dessus. Tant pis s'il se faisait rembarrer, il aurait au moins essayé. Il effectua des mouvements doux, lents, vastes et méticuleux à la fois. Il utilisait ses ongles, ses longs doigts, sa paume, effectuant des vas-et-viens, de petits cercles, tentant d'apaiser le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène. Au contact de sa main, Keith hurla, ce qui fit sursauter Lance. Un hurlement déchirant, il semblait lâcher un tas de choses avec ce cri, frustration, douleur, tristesse, insécurités soulagement... Les larmes perlaient doucement sur les coins des yeux du Cubain, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait vraiment son compagnon laisser un autre sentiment que la colère l'envahir, qu'il le voyait du moins. Leurs chambres étaient voisines, ils pouvaient entendre ce que l'autre faisait en se concentrant bien et il n'était pas rare que Lance entende le jeune homme faire des cauchemars ou pleurer. Le noireaud arrêta de crier, le silence était de retour, seuls les hoquètements qu'il produisait et la main de Lance caressant son dos pouvait troubler le vide ambiant. Bizarrement avoir ce geste envers Keith l'apaisa, il avait envie de le faire plus souvent sans doute. Il sentait les pleurs de Keith s'adoucir, ça le rassurait, ce sentiment qu'il éprouvaient pour lui était tellement étrange, cette envie soudaine d'être plus proche, de le soutenir, de prendre soin de lui, d'être avec lui tout simplement. C'était soudain et inhabituel mais étrangement c'était rassurant pour Lance, ce sentiment nouveau envers son "rival" lui conférait tellement de sensations différentes.

Les convulsions de Keith s'étaient presque entièrement stoppées, il pouvait de nouveau respirer convenablement même si les larmes coulaient toujours et que sa gorge avait été déchirée par son hurlement incontrôlé. La présence de Lance lui semblait bénéfique, il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le Cubain avait eu ce geste envers lui mais il l'appréciait beaucoup. Dès que la main de Lance entrait en contact avec sa peau, il se sentait envahi par une chaleur protectrice, bienfaisante. Il sentit son ami se déplacer, il leva la tête, sans vraiment le vouloir, pour apercevoir les baskets du brun devant ses yeux brûlés par les larmes. Il n'osais pas plus lever le regard, jusqu'à ce que Lance dépose sa main sur sa joue, c'était chaud, c'était rassurant, il sentait le pouce de Lance se balader doucement et essayer d'essuyer les larmes qui voulaient encore s'échapper de ses yeux. Keith ferma les paupières, c'était doux, comme si Lance y mettait tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui. Son dernier souvenir de tendresse remontait à une dizaine d'années en arrière, quand son père était encore là, ça lui manquait. Il appuya sa joue contre la main de son "rival". Il avait envie que Lance reste comme ça, avec lui, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, c'était subit comme envie mais Keith n'avais jamais été aussi honnête avec lui-même... Quelque chose se passait avec le Cubain.

Lance avait les joues en feu, son rival de toujours avait amplifié le geste qu'il avait tenté. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il aurait pu sortir et venir se caler contre celui de l'autre idiot qui se tenait en face de lui... Mais quel idiot, quel mec insupportable, détestable, indomptable, attirant comme jamais... Un idiot que Lance aurait bien voulu embrasser là, tout de suite... Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses pensées... Heureusement ? Il tourna les yeux pour trouver Allura et Coran arriver en courant.

\- "Quelqu'un s'est blessé ?" haleta Coran

Lance restait figé, c'est comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, Pidge et Hunk avaient bougé de place et vinrent à la rencontre des deux derniers arrivés.

\- "On a entendu hurler, on a fait au plus vite... Que c'est-il passé ?" Demanda Allura, une légère pointe de panique dans la voix

\- "C'est Keith, on l'a trouvé comme ça, par terre en pleurs, aucun de nous ne peux vous dire ce qu'il s'est produit et Keith ne nous a rien dit. Heureusement Lance à réussi à le calmer." s'imposa Pidge.

\- "Paladins, je suis désolée de devoir vous brusquer mais nous verrons le cas de Keith plus tard on a une urgence et on a besoin de vous tous. Un message de détresse envoyé d'une planète assez proche d'ici..."

\- "Et Keith ?! Tu veux le laisser partir en mission dans cet état ? Allura... C'est pas sérieux, regardes-le, est-ce qu'il a l'air en état de se battre, ou de mener une mission à bien ? Je sais que nous sommes défenseurs de l'univers et tout ce qui va avec... Mais je ne veux pas perdre un deuxième compagnon... Prend au moins le temps de le laisser se reposer un peu... On à combien de temps avant d'atteindre cette planète ?" dit Lance d'un ton sérieux et irrité.

\- "Deux jours Terriens à peu près... Tu penses que ce sera suffisant pour lui ?" intervint Coran une nouvelle fois.

\- "Oui c'est parfait ! Merci Coran ! Alors princesse ?"

\- "Hmpf... Très bien, excuse moi Lance je suis un peu dans le vague en ce moment, je dois avouer que si nous perdons un paladin de plus tout est fini et je ne sais pas si nous pourrons supporter la perte d'un autre camarade..." renchérit-elle, une once de honte teintant sa voix.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Lance, comme si elle s'excusait en silence avant de rebrousser chemin avec Coran.

Lance la regarda s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur le paladin rouge.

\- "On va prendre soin de toi mon pote, t'en fais pas..."

Lance prit Keith dans ses bras, il était tellement léger, le paladin bleu aurait pu avoir l'impression de porter un de ses neveux. Pidge et Hunk le regardaient étrangement, c'était gênant, c'était Shiro qui s'occupait de faire ça normalement... C'était bizarre et agréable à la fois. Il s'éloigna de ses deux compagnons et prit la direction des chambres. Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes s'était assoupi, ses paupières étaient closes et sa respiration légère et régulière. Le Cubain ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il avait tellement l'air d'un enfant quand il ne jouait pas les mecs emo. Il était craquant, il fallait le dire. Lance aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours, il avançait lentement, pour profiter de cet instant. C'était comme s'il venait d'apprivoiser un fauve, il se sentait fier. Il songeait juste au moment où il lui dirait. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Keith et y entra, la porte se referma doucement après son passage le laissant seul, avec cet idiot de mulet dans les bras...


End file.
